


Names

by buckytheplumsoldier



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, this is really bad oh my, this is what happens at midnight guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytheplumsoldier/pseuds/buckytheplumsoldier
Summary: In which "Daniel" is way more dirty than it should be.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Though I may not be proud of this piece (is calling it a piece way too snobby?) in general, I am really happy with the fact that I managed to actually write and complete this in one sitting, which is something I haven't been able to do for more than a year, hence why I haven't written anything. There was always a plan to make something so extravagant yet once I got down to writing it, I would lose focus easily and play as the critic with myself while writing the piece, which I've learned now is a huge no no. I guess I just lacked the confidence in myself to tell myself that I can complete this and make it better in the end. 
> 
> I know this piece can definitely be improved (it's actually my first time writing and uploading descriptive smut like this), though it could also be because it's currently midnight and I'm running on three hours of sleep. Thank you for reading this long ass thing if you did and I hope you enjoy.

"Daniel" was one of those names that had alternative usages and could be used in different situations and mean entirely different things. Each meaning would only depend on the tone and body language used with it. 

There were a few situations where Arin would use "Daniel" to address his lover, though it wasn't usually the most casual of names at his disposal that could be thrown about at random. It was reserved for moments of solemnity, or when things weren't so happy-go-lucky. It didn't necessarily mean something terrible (it was also occasionally used as a sincere pet name from time to time), but it wasn't like that had never happened before either. 

In a moment in need of reassurance, Arin would pipe up with the usual "It'll be okay, Daniel" and press a quick kiss to Dan's cheek. It was supposed to be taken as loving, too emotional for something as adorable as Danny or as laid back as Dan. It was supposed to represent sympathy and love and all of these passionate feelings Arin could generate through soft kisses and warm hugs. In those bits of time, it represented compassion and love.

There were also points where Arin would have to use it as a way to translate anger into words. As an easily frustrated person, sayings such as "Goddammit, Daniel" were thrown about in the midst of arguments between the two or even while Arin silently raged at himself and his own incompetent mind. He never wished to use the name in these scenarios since they always meant something horrible and possibly regretful, but it triggered a certain reflex in Arin when he just could not keep his mouth shut at all. 

Lastly was the most anticipated and loved scenario of the three, the point where "Daniel" meant so much in terms of lust and affection, it was said with leisure yet with such meaning during times of pleasure, such as this moment.

Arin liked to reflect on certain concepts during times like this, where one thing led to another and he's left himself questioning why he says or does certain things at a time where Dan is currently pinning his arms up against the mattress. It made him feel more down to earth, as opposed to feeling as if he were floating millions of miles above the bed as Dan trailed his lips down Arin's chest and stomach, licking and biting at the sweat beginning to develop on the skin. It made Arin note his position between his own imagination of being sucked off and the reality of still waiting to be sucked off, and that grounded him at the present time.

As Arin's sweatpants were tugged down with cautious yet nimble hands, Arin paused his train of thought, focusing on just how fucking awful it felt to be teased with dainty fingertips lightly skirting against his thighs. Soft touches were what he hated the most; he wanted full-blown contact, hands rushing up his body with palms digging into every dip and curve on him. At least now the pressure building up at his crotch broke free, his hard cock springing upwards against his stomach. It felt almost heavenly, to have cool air reach his dick and to not be constrained to the cell that were his sweatpants. 

Arin opened his eyes, gazing down at Dan, who was practically drooling at the sight of Arin before him. Dan sat back, hands circling and rubbing at Arin's inner thigh. Licking his lips in anticipation, Arin sucked in his breath as Dan moved forward, tauntingly licking the underside of his cock, yet with such gentle precision, it felt almost painful. This was a time and place where Arin could totally yell out something obscene like "Fuck you, Daniel", yet a whine was emitted from his throat instead. 

Dan leaned forward again, this time turning his attention to the head, licking the tip where the salty taste of precum emerged from the slit. Dan let go of Arin with a wet pop, clearly satisfied with how irritated Arin was at him at that moment.

And Arin was extremely irritated indeed, his cock throbbing in a definitely unpleasant manner. Gripping the sheets with such fervor, he wanted Dan's mouth on him so bad, to take him down all the way and to feel the tight heat of his throat. It wasn't fucking fair at all, that the bastard could just sit there relishing in what he's done to Arin. The feeling was stronger than just a craving or a want; it was a yearning and a fucking need. 

"You want me to suck you off, baby girl?" Dan commented smugly, presumably noting how Arin was squirming beneath the ghost of his lips. 

"Fuck off, Daniel."

There it was.

Dan simply shrugged in return, moving his hands to pin Arin's hips to the mattress and started sucking on the head again, tongue running over the slit countless times in a way that made Arin let out guttural moans. Arin tilted his head to the side, watching the older man out of the corner of his eye. The way Dan started moving lower, taking Arin's cock bit by bit into his mouth - it was so fucking hot. It was like a tight and wet heat enveloping every fiber of his being. Dan's hot breathing through his nose hit Arin's thighs like a freight train. It made him shudder as Dan started bobbing his head at an achingly slow pace. 

Arin reached forward, temptation winning the best of him, and grabbed onto Dan's locks of curly hair, bringing his head down onto his cock. Dan moaned, sending shocks of electricity racing through Arin's body. He was on a high, a high caused by a man with a lanky body and a wild mane of hair sucking him off. God, he was enjoying this too much. The power of having Dan literally right under his fingertips was exhilarating, almost too much to handle. He could push as hard as he wanted, tug as hard as he wanted, and go at his own pace. He could easily show Dan that he meant fucking business, that he wasn't toying around and would certainly not let something as stupid as teasing get in the way of what he wants in the end.

Truth be told, it felt fucking rewarding, especially after having to deal with Dan being a shit and thinking he can get away with all of those taunts of his. As Dan's head bobbed faster, the head of Arin's cock hit the back of Dan's throat more and more as the time continued on. Arin could feel it now, the pooling in the pit of his stomach, the mind numbing feeling of unimaginable pleasure coursing through his veins.

"God, Daniel, f-fuck, I-"

Words were unbeknownst to Arin as he struggled to lift his shaking hips against the calloused pressure of Dan's hands. He needed the friction, he needed this touch, he needed Dan at that goddamn moment. He attempted desperately to lift his hips and tilt the angle, but Dan's fingers were digging into his skin, surely hard enough to leave marks lasting up to the following day.

In his moment of weakness, Dan managed to break Arin's grip on his head and pulled off of Arin's dick. Arin, on the other hand, reluctantly open his eyes and stared in disbelief as Dan wiped off the mixture of saliva and precum trickling down his chin with his hand.

Okay, Arin was fucking enraged. Cock hard and pounding with the force of a fucking bass, he took Dan by the arms and pushed him onto his back. Arin could tell that Dan knew he was infuriated, and that cheeky little shit was getting ecstasy from it, with those stupid lips of his tugging into a smug look and his almost innocent brown eyes ridden with lust. 

Arin crawled on top of Dan, taking his index and middle finger and shoving them into Dan's mouth. The older man lapped at the digits, sucking on them as if his life depended on it. The sounds and feeling of it was sent straight to Arin's dick, which could not be any more hard than it already was. Taking his fingers out from Dan's mouth, Arin circled Dan's ass, pressing and rubbing at the skin around causing Dan to wince. He slipped his index finger inside, an automatic moan coming from Dan. 

Keeping to a steadily increasing pace, Arin inserted another finger, curling the two upwards in the hopes of finding the key to Dan's little problem just to spite him. After a minute or so of thrusting upwards, Dan cried out, voice reaching such a high pitch, and his hands took to tugging on Arin's silky locks. Satisfied with the outcome of Dan mewling below him, Arin pulled out his fingers, leaving Dan no chance to complain about the empty space and quickly filling it with his cock instead.

Going in completely raw was something they rarely ever did, but with the need for some act of vengeance on Arin's part kept him from feeling any guilt over it. Arin observed Dan's face with a sense of curiosity instead of concern, which was visibly in a state of both pain and pleasure. Dan worried his lip between his teeth, eyes shut tight and barely audible sounds coming from his lips.

It was different compared to Dan's mouth; there was no wet feeling yet instead the odd sensation of being full and complete. Going slow at first seemed like a painful torture and he was sure Dan had the same reaction, based upon how his face was scrunched up and how he now took to muttering "faster, faster" under his breath. At this point, Arin was in desperate need to just fall back down and let himself go inside Dan. He's been needing this for so long, something rough and demanding that made him feel established as a person with potential power and this was satisfying his craving as so. 

He started thrusting faster, the eventual skin against skin contact being the only sound in the room besides Arin's gradually intensifying pants and Dan's groans and whines. Arin felt like he was pounding into some form of ecstasy, pulling out further and pushing in harder than before with each incoming thrust. Dan pulled on Arin's hair, hard enough to almost hurt, a loud cry echoing from his lips as his ass tightened around Arin's cock, which almost led him to cum just on it's own. Everything about this felt like a dream, from the way Dan was practically screaming Arin's name with each breath, voice almost wobbly and uncertain, and how Arin was, too, chanting his own chorus of "Daniel" with each thrust. Words were nothing more than an incoherent and sloppy mess, the only thing mattering to Arin was his own lover, his own Daniel. 

Arin took Dan's neglected cock in his hands and slid his hand up and down the shaft, thumb digging into the slit where precum was dribbling down onto Dan's stomach. He was so tight around Arin, it was practically impossible to even manage another minute what with such an intensive heat surrounding him. After what seemed like seconds, the warm, familiar feeling of cum trickled down Arin's fist, shooting as far up as Dan's chest. Arin almost spaced out from the amount of constriction around his cock, the tightened weight making him go completely numb. The pooling of electricity in his stomach returned after so long of being absent and without any warning, Arin was cumming right into Dan. Something about it was so dirty yet so enticing and it seemed so unreal that it was really happening at that moment. 

Gasping as he pulled out, Arin practically collapsed onto Dan's frail and panting body, nestling his head into the crook of Dan's shoulder. The two were silent for a while as Arin's anger subsided, letting their minds and bodies stay connected for as long as they saw fit. Arin realized after some that Dan's fingers were toying with his hair, taking strands and curling them around his fingers mindlessly. 

Arin planted soft kisses on Dan's neck, whispering sweet nothings inaudibly (or at least he hoped it was) between each kiss. It was mainly just one phrase in particular that Arin knew he would be repeating for the rest of the night because it meant so much to him. 

Before drifting off to sleep as exhaustion consumed his will to live, Arin mumbled one final "I love you, Daniel" before closing his eyes. Before sleep could take him fully, he heard Dan mumble something that made his heart race, as that one phrase always managed to do.

"I love you too, Arin."


End file.
